Run For The Money
by Sunbeam Tiger
Summary: Maka Albarn finds herself in an awkward situation. A situation where she is being blackmailed into being Soul Evans' personal "assistant" AU, rated for language and future lemon
1. Chapter 1

So this is my second story I hope you guys enjoy. This will contain a lemon in later chapter so you have been warned.

I don't own Soul eater, sadly, but I do own the story line.

….

Maka sat back, grinning warmly at the boy with shocking blue hair. He was standing on top of a dumpster, in an ally way in the heart of New York City yelling about himself. The two were patrolling the territory of the Shibusen Thunderbolts, a notorious and well-known gang.

"So Maka, you're getting a job today, right?" asked the boy sitting down loudly next to her.

"Yep, gotta pay for college somehow, right?" she replied watching the clouds overhead. She hoped it would turn into rain.

"The great BlackStar doesn't need to go college, I'm a god remember?" BlackStar grinned smugly at her.

"Yes, well unfortunately I don't have your "powers" and I have bills to pay," Maka said rolling her eyes.

"Well, of course you don't have the same powers as me, you aren't a god! Anyways I never imagined you working as a maid," BlackStar said.

"The Evans family is rich, and they offer rooms for the maids which is really awesome. I can finally get out of my dad's house," she sighed. "Anyways if you didn't know who I really am would you imagine me in a gang?" she asked with an earnest smile. It was true, Maka was extremely responsible and good in school, she wasn't what stereotypical gang member would be seen as. She often found herself wondering why she continued to be an active member of the gang, and had decided she found she fit in with these people more than anyone else.

Even though she was good in school she was a loner and she didn't have any friends. BlackStar had been her best and only friend ever sense she was a little girl. When her parents split he offered her an outlet to her anger and frustration, fighting. She joined BlackStar in the Shibusen Thunderbolts and she finally had found what she would consider the closest thing she had to a family.

She never got into the drugs or prostitution that sometimes happened in the community. But she did get into a lot of fights, in fact due to her natural ability to kick ass she had been raised to a high level in the gang and had become infamous in the criminal underground. Everyone called her the "Scythe Meister" in reference to her acting somewhat like a grim reaper.

"So did you hear about that knew guy in the Death City Weapons?" BlackStar asked.

"You mean that one guy who supposedly single handedly defeated Death the Kid or something like that?" she replied to the question lazily. Death City Weapons were the Shibusen's opposition for as long as anyone could remember. In their societal structure the only way to advance in status was to defeat the gang leader's (Lord Death) son, Death the Kid. In gangs people didn't often use their true name just in case the cops got wind of anything. If someone becomes famous, people will often give them a nickname, like Maka getting the name Scythe Meister.

"They're calling him Soul Eater, you know. Damn I wish someone had given me a cool name like that," he sighed, crossing his legs.

"What, Ninja Assassin isn't that bad, I mean not as bad as some other names," Maka scoffed.

"Yeah well its not fit for a god like me," BlackStar barked out. He started rambling on about his godliness and Maka lazily looked down at her cellphone. She noticed the time and sprang into action.

"Aww shit, I got to be at the Evans' mansion in a half an hour! Call me if anything happens, ok?" she asked BlackStar as he stared, dumbstruck at her rapidly disappearing back.

"Sure thing," BlackStar said as he laughed, watching her slip around the corner.

….

…

….

"Sorry mister Evans, I'm usually not this close to being late," Maka said politely, bowing her head at the handsome man in front of her.

"Don't apologize Maka, you weren't even late," he said to her warmly. Messy black hair framed a strong jaw and made his sparkling blue eyes stand out. The only thing that was weird about him was the sharp teeth that were peeking out over his lips. "And please, call me Wes."

"Well, Wes, thank you for your forgiveness," Maka said as she looked back up at the man. The house she stood in was beautiful, and extremely large for somewhere in New York City.

"Now you will be moving in today, and your stuff is already being placed. You will start tomorrow. Do we have a deal?" he asked, reaching out his hand.

"Yes sir!" Maka said enthusiastically. She reached out her own hand and shook his. He had a strong grip, presumably from his amazing ability to play the violin.

Just then, a door behind Wes burst open and a disheveled man stepped into the living room. Maka openly stared at his striking features, snow-white hair and red eyes. She thought he looked somewhat familiar as he walked briskly toward the two, and when he smiled she knew why. Devilishly sharp teeth gleamed out of his mouth.

Wes looked over disdainfully at the man and said, "Hello Soul, what brings you here?" It sounded to Maka like he was trying keeping his temper under control.

The white haired man, whose name she had just figured out was Soul, smirked at Wes and said sarcastically, "What, I can't stop by and see my dear brother." He looked down at her as if seeing her for the first time, "Oh Wes, I see you have brought over someone to fuck, sorry to interrupt," he looked up at his glaring brother and added, "but I didn't know you liked small tits," and then he cackled.

Maka clenched her fists angrily as she felt her blood boil. How dare he say such a thing?

"Soul," Wes said, obviously gritting his teeth, "This is my new maid."

Soul reached out his hand to Maka and she reluctantly reached out hers. He gripped her hand gently and brought it to his mouth. He grazed his lips across the top of her hand and grinned provocatively. Maka snatched her hand away and made it obvious when she wiped it on her skirt.

Soul grinned and said, "Soul Evans, nice to meet you young lady." Then he winked one of his blood red eyes at her.

Maka mocked a smile and said, "And you too mister Evans." There was no denying that this man was hot and judging from his attitude he was used to getting things he wanted.

"And your name?" he asked in a smooth sexy tone. The hungry way he was looking at her made her shiver. It made her feel like a piece of meat.

"Maka Albarn," she hissed out, but still managed to keep a smile on her face.

"Soul, just leave. I finally got you out of the house," Wes said angrily. He was done playing nice.

Smile never leaving his face Soul turned back to his brother, "that's right, I can afford that pent house apartment I wanted, now that I'm your co-ceo."

"Exactly," Wes said. Maka could tell by the tone of his voice that he wanted Soul out now. "Maka why don't you go to your new room, its just down the hall that way." Wes pointed to the hall at the left without turning away from his brother.

Maka bowed and quickly made her way to her new home. When she entered she found it was an apartment, with a stove and bathroom and living room. It was nicer than her place with her annoying father.

As she took time to look around she recognized a particularly loud yell from Wes and feet stomping down the hall. She tried to ignore it and forget about Soul Evans. But that proved to be impossible as she turned around to see him closing the door behind him and flicking the lock.

He grinned manically at her before saying, "Why is someone so pretty working for my brother? I know, why don't you come work for me?" he asked huskily. Maka realized he was rapidly coming at her, trying to back her into the coffee table. But Maka had a trick up her sleeve.

"Didn't think you liked small tits," Maka smirked.

"I can get past them," Soul said. He was towering over her, his hand making his way to her breast. His red eyes were darkened with lust, and was that drool?

"MAKA CHOP!" a dictionary collided with Soul Evans' head and he fell back, clutching his skull. It was her turn to grin as he hissed in pain.

When he had gained the ability to speak he asked angrily, "Why would you do that?!"

"What, your not my employer, and I don't think he would mind," she said before skipping around the coffee table.

"I could sue you!" he growled at her. He grabbed in his back pocket as his phone rang, and he brought it up to his ear. He continued to glower at her as he listened to the person on the other end. "I'll be there in one second." He unlocked the door and was turning to leave when he pointed a finger at her, "I'm not done with you yet!"

After she heard his footsteps retreating down the hall she felt her own phone vibrate in her pocket. She answered to BlackStar's voice. "Maka, we have a problem. It's Death City, and they want a fight."

Maka smiled in expectation and replied, "I'll be right over."

….

….

….

….

Maka ran down an alley where the fight was happening. BlackStar was on her heals and he gasped out, "Soul Eater is supposed to be here, can't wait to get a chance to face him!"

Maka ran strait to two of the top members of the Shibusen Thunderbolts. They were expert muggers and had gotten the nickname of the Twin Pistols because they were sisters and they worked very well together.

"So, Liz, Patty, what's happening?" asked Maka. The two girls turned toward Maka and grinned.

"Finally, Scythe Meister is here," Liz said. Maka could see the relief in her face as she pulled her in for a hug.

"Ya," said Patty in her usual happy tone, "we are getting our asses kicked! Luckily now me and sis wont have to go in and you and BlackStar can go in instead!"

"Already on it," BlackStar said as he leapt into the commotion ahead of them.

"Now Maka, we are deciding to give that new recruit Soul Eater a taste of the Scythe. He's in the center of the group, you'll know its him because he is knocking out all of our guys!" Liz informed Maka. Before the small blonde had time to ask what he looked like, Patty was pushing her into the fray.

Maka made her way to the middle, where a growing pile of passed out men were lying. "Scythe Meister!" she heard someone yell and turned to find Kilik. "Man am I glad you are here," he said. "Soul Eater's here somewhere, Maka watch out!"

Maka felt her body being turned by the shoulders and ducked her head down to just avoid a fist. She didn't look up as she kicked him in the side of the leg and let her fist fly upwards and hit someone hard in the jaw.

She looked up to see a flash of white teeth and angry red eyes. She was taken aback at the sight of Soul Evans. And his face told her that he was surprised too.

But there was a reason her name was Scythe Meister because she recovered quickly and punched him again in the jaw. He grunted in pain and she kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into a dumpster.

She stalked over to him and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and hauled him up to eye level. She kneed him in his upper thigh, missing her intended target but it worked out because he was moaning in pain.

Suddenly he was up and she was lifted off her feet and pinned against the wall, and Soul had his large, ummm, muscular chest pushed against her.

"Maka, another surprise. I never thought you would be the Scythe Meister. But then again you did try to kill me with a book so…" he said huskily in her ear. His hot breath on her neck made her shiver against him.

"Oh Maka Albarn you are so fucked." As his words sunk in she realized she was indeed, fucked. He knew her secret and he knew where she lived. Oh god, he knew her secret. She pushed against him and kicked him where it hurt and he went tumbling to the ground.

As she ran from the alley she realized the fight was over. People were going home or hauling their friends to the hospital. Liz, Patty and BlackStar raced up to her as she was going past.

"Maka that was amaz-"

"Sorry Liz I'd love to talk but I have some place to go!"

"Do you need a ride?"

"No thanks BlackStar, see you tomorrow!"

….

….

….

….

Now that Maka thought about it she probably should have gotten that ride from BlackStar as she had walked all the way to Wes' house. As his mansion came into she went over in her head what exactly she was going to say to him. _Umm sorry but I don't think I can continue to work here even though I haven't even started, no that's dumb, _she thought to herself glumly.

She rounded the corner into his large driveway when her heart caught in her throat. Leaning coolly against his motorcycle stood Soul 'Eater' Evans grinning evilly at her with a black eye. That she gave him.

She contemplated running, but decided against it. It wouldn't help at all, she wouldn't get anywhere. Maka wasn't the kind of girl to run from her problems either. So as calmly as she could manage she walked up to face the problem head on.

"Hey Tiny Tits," Soul sneered.

"Eater," Maka spat back.

"Hey, don't get touchy alright? I have you under my thumb, so don't do anything stupid."

"What do you mean," Maka asked letting the bit of confusion slip into her stern tone.

"Your trying to get into college, am I right?"

"Yes? But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well you see, I know who the infamous Scythe Meister is, and I'm sure the police would love to get their hands on someone so high up in the Shibusen Thunderbolts," he said with a wink.

"Wait, but your Soul Eater, couldn't I just tell them your identity?" she asked.

"But, I am not only filthy rich but part of the Evans family who will do anything to keep their family name clean," he chuckled at her, "and in this world money is everything."

Maka couldn't argue with that, let alone come up with a good comeback. So she took to glaring angrily at him, and he knew he had won.

"So this is what I am proposing, and think before you answer, because this could mean your college career. You come live with me at my new apartment and become, my personal assistant," he said seductively.

Maka was beginning to protest when she began to think. She would have a permanent criminal record, which would be bad when applying to a college, and Soul would get off Scott Free.

She had no choice and Soul knew it, he grinned at her, and held out his large hand out to her. And for the second time today she shook the hand of her worst enemy.

"I'll be looking forward to working with you Miss Albarn."

"I wish I could say the same Mr. Evans."

…..

Hope you guys enjoyed, remember review, review! Thanks again and be sure to check out my other story _I will keep hold of your soul. _Love you guys,

~D


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update! Thanks for being patient, and enjoy!

…..

Maka was pressed against Soul's back as he took her to his apartment down town on his motorcycle. After an awkward conversation with Wes, Soul had called a moving truck, which the two were currently behind. Maka frowned, this was not what she was hoping her day, no year, would turn out to be.

They pulled up to the large building as the movers were carrying the little things Maka had up to his room. "Why did you call a moving truck, when you could just have spent less money on renting a car or something?" she asked as he led her to the elevator.

"Because, my dear, I can," he said with an arrogant leer. And for the umpteenth time today Maka was reminded why she loathed the white haired man in front of her. The elevator ride was uncomfortably long. She could feel his gaze boring into her so she decided to look at her feet.

They walked up a flight of stairs to reach his room. "Welcome to my humble abode, Miss Albarn," he winked at her and flung open the door dramatically, waving his arms in presentation in front of him. He looked so silly half bent over and a childish grin placed on his face with his arms flung out everywhere. She just had to laugh. The stress of the day seemed to make it worse and she stood, bent over, with her arms covering her stomach as silent tears rolled down her face.

Soul straitened up and smiled widely at the girl wheezing in front of him. She collected herself and faced him, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. "I'm sorry, where were we-…" she stopped when she got a view of the room in front of her.

Garbage littered the ground and clothes were about strewn everywhere. The place smelled stale and it looked like Soul hadn't cleaned in ages. "How long have you been living here exactly?" Maka managed to squeak out. It looked as though the place had been neglected for months.

Soul shrugged and said, "About two weeks."

Maka openly stared. She decided it would be best not to ask what had caused this place to be such a mess and walked inside. _How is it that it could become this dirty in two weeks,_ she thought to herself and shivered.

"So where exactly will I be sleeping?" she asked. Maka hoped that her room didn't look like the rest of the place.

"Down the hall and the first door on the left is your room," he said, "but if you want you could always share a room with me," he drawled out.

Maka glared at him and stomped off towards her room, "Thanks for the invitation but I'm good!" she yelled and slammed the door. She glanced around her new living space and was relieved that he hadn't gotten to it yet.

…..

….

…..

…

Maka had spent a night tossing and turning in her new room. At about 5:30 she decided to give up on sleep and get up. She took a long, hot bath before started making breakfast. That had been one of Soul's rules, breakfast and dinner must be prepared 6 out of seven days of the week and they always had to eat together unless stated otherwise.

Maka decided to make creamy scrambled eggs and bacon. Soul had a full fridge thankfully, so she had no problem getting ingredients. At seven she trudged over to Soul's room to wake him up. Despite it being Sunday he still had to go to work and had asked her to wake him up because he hated alarms.

She flung open his room, hoping that it would have woken him up. But of course she had no such luck. Soul was sprawled out over his bed, a crimson blanket loosely covering his midriff and upper thighs, and his legs spread out from under his comforter. Maka noticed with disgust that drool was running from his open mouth.

"Soul get up," Maka said softly but Soul only stirred slightly and snorted. She sighed, "Soul, get up," she said again, this time louder and she shook his shoulders. She narrowed her eyes in anger when he didn't even acknowledge her.

She growled before grabbing his shoulders and shaking him roughly. "Soul get the fuck up right now!"

Soul jerked out of bed, his eyes groggy and full of surprise. "Wha-what?" he said in confusion. He tossed the blanket up and Maka hissed in embarrassment. Soul was wearing… nothing. Nothing was covering his manhood.

She squeaked out an apology before making a hasty escape from the room. _I hope he doesn't see my blush, _she thought as she made her way to the kitchen.

Soul was left inside, grinning slyly at an embarrassed Maka. He had purposely worn nothing to bed, knowing she would have a hard time waking up. He just had too much fun teasing her.

…..

….

….

….

Soul had given specific instructions to clean the house while he was out at work. He was getting home late so he also wanted dinner made. Easy enough, right?

Maka soon found that the extent of the damage was far greater than was first expected. She spent most of the day cleaning. At six she decided to leave the remaining room dirty and start making dinner before finishing up.

The time spent cleaning distracted her from the image that kept popping into her mind, Soul's naked form sitting in front of her. She chastised herself for thinking of how flexible that muscular body was in bed.

She made her famous marinara sauce, and she added extra meat, thinking that Soul would enjoy it. After she had set it on the stove to cook slowly she made her way back to the last room to clean, the living room.

It didn't take nearly as long as some of the other rooms, and it was clear Soul hadn't spent that much time in the room. She picked up clothes and garbage on the ground and started another load of laundry. She swept and mopped the floor, and finished up the area by dusting off a beautiful grand piano in the center of the room.

After a good dusting the black wood gleamed with life. The black and white keys looked so smooth, Maka couldn't resist running a finger over them. It really was gorgeous, and she couldn't help but sit down at the bench and press one of the keys.

The note rung out and echoed around the room. It bounced off the walls and hung in the air until it faded into silence. She had never gotten music, despite trying to take classes on it. But the sound of the piano had always drawn her to it.

She pressed more keys sometimes adding two or three or just pressing one. She smiled at the sounds ringing in her ears. She was so distracted with the piano she hadn't noticed the door open quietly. Only until a hand was pressed gently on her shoulder did she realize Soul was home.

She jumped and looked up at the man standing over her. "Sorry Soul, I didn't realize…" she stopped when his finger found its way to her lips. His smile wasn't the usual cocky smirk but one full of emotion and nostalgia.

"Its ok, I didn't mean to interrupt," he said softly before sitting down next to her on the piano bench.

Maka asked tentatively, "Do you play piano?"

Soul looked sadly down at the keys before whispering, "You could say that." Maka was taken aback by his change in attitude at the mention of this instrument. Before she could ask about it though Soul was up and heading towards the smell of spaghetti.

"Dinner better be ready Maka," he said teasingly as he turned a corner. He called from the kitchen, "Remember our agreement? Now get in here and eat!"

…..

…..

…

….

Maka bathed in the warmth of the sun. She was sitting outside her high school along with BlackStar who had his legs propped up lazily on the bike rack. Maka knew she had to get home soon, she had cleaning to do and promised Soul she would be there in half an hour. But she honestly couldn't bring herself to care.

"Hey BlackStar, I need to tell you something," she said to him. He looked relaxed, leaning back with his head in her lap. His eyes were closed, he was enjoying the warmth, and BlackStar had always loved the sun.

"Hmmm?" he said lazily, cracking a blue eye open to gaze up at her brooding face. Maka had yet to tell him she was working for a high-ranking member of an opposing gang.

"Umm, well…" A cheesy phone ring from the blue haired boy's pocket interrupted Maka in the middle of her confession.

"Hold on Maka. Hello? Liz, hey. Yeah, sure. Whatever, I guess I can. Yeah, I'll be there," he hung up and turned to Maka. "Sorry, I have something to do, we can finish this conversation later right?"

"Sure…" said Maka, defeated. She had psyched herself up for this and he was blowing her off? She didn't know if she would be able to do it again. BlackStar failed to notice the disappointment in her voice, and dashed off to his bike.

Maka sighed and glared at the blue sky. She wished it would rain, it had been a long time. She glanced up at the sound of feminine giggling and chattering. She felt her stomach drop to her knees at the sight of a certain white haired man leaning casually against a motorcycle, flirting with a group of bitchy teenage girls.

Maka was in a predicament, walk away and Soul would be pissed, go and talk to him and she would be on these girls' shit list. She decided to sit there and wait. Maybe Soul wouldn't spot her and she would get off Scott Free.

Luck apparently, was not on her side, because Soul caught her eye and waved enthusiastically to her, a large, stupid grin crossing his face. She groaned as the girls looked over towards her, seeming to look for the person Soul was waving to.

Maka groaned, realizing she no longer had a choice to run. She trudged unhappily over to Soul, pretending to ignore the death stares she was receiving. The girls that had crowded around his bike stared openly at the nerd who was approaching this unbelievably handsome man.

"Hey Soul," Maka mumbled.

"Hey Maka, I was bored so I decided to come pick you up," Soul grinned down at the seemingly timid girl.

"I could have walked myself," she said, glancing at him.

One of the girls found her voice, "So Maka, is doing some hot college guy's homework some desperate attempt to convince us your attractive," she said in a mocking tone. The girls behind her laughed quietly and smirked at her.

Maka felt herself slump in an unconscious attempt to get out of the girls radar. She was used to the hurtful words but that didn't mean that the comments didn't make Maka feel small.

She looked up at Soul and was surprised to see a change in his appearance. He was still slouching but he had a tense appearance about him. His white brows were furrowed and his head was held up. Crimson eyes were a dangerous dark red wine color. She could practically feel anger rolling off of him in waves.

He straightened up and a devilish grin crossed his face. His eyes were still dark but the girls didn't seem to notice his fury. But Maka was good at reading people like a book, and wrath was written all over Soul.

The clique winked and giggled at Soul as he continued to smile. He walked until he was standing along side Maka and stopped. The blonde almost jumped when his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her against the curve of his body.

Maka flushed a deep red and sucked a breathe in through her nose. Soul's leather jacket smelled like musk and cinnamon. She found herself wanting to sink into his warmth.

Soul swung her so she was hanging over his arm slightly and she had no time as his lips found hers. His kiss was hot and soft, gently caressing her sea shell pink lips. It was only a few seconds but seemed to last an eternity and left her feeling cold.

He was still embracing her when he turned around. His breath was hot on her ear and sent shivers down her spine. She would have slapped him for taking advantage of her if not for the fact she was looking smugly at her bullies shocked faces.

Soul let her go and ruffled her hair affectionately before handing her a helmet. He winked at Maka before asking, "You ready to go beautiful?"

All she could do was nod and climb on the back of the motorcycle. She numbly watched the school and group disappear as they rumbled away. She was oblivious to the silent laugh shaking Soul's body.

….

Hope you liked it. Give any suggestions and reviews are much appreciated. Love you guys, hopefully I'll update soon, but school starts soon so don't get your hopes up.

~D


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry guys, it's been so long sense I updated, but school started recently and I have been really busy. Well, anyway, here you go, enjoy!

…

Soul watched the little dirty blonde stomp angrily in front of him in amusement. He grinned devilishly at her obvious "distress."

"Soul, I can't go with you to your lake cabin!" she yelled at him. "If you didn't know, I have school!"

"Oh cool it Tiny Tits, it's the second semester of senior year. I think it will be fine if you miss a couple of days," he grumbled.

"I'll just stay here and make sure everything is clean while you go and enjoy yourself!" she added desperately.

"Sorry but this is one of the only weekends I get it and I'm sure as hell not going alone," he said.

"I can't go Soul, why don't you take one of your stupid bimbos or something?" she asked.

"Uh uh, don't question your _master_," he grinned, "remember you're on contract and I don't think you want to break it." Soul decided that he liked the way her face turned red when she was angry. Of course it was cute but the way she acted like a spoiled two year old was very amusing to him, well unless she had a book with her.

Maka glared daggers at him and asked, "Would you like me to pack your bags for you, Mister Evans?" through gritted teeth.

"Why yes, thank you. And I suggest you pack a lot of warm clothes, and a swimsuit. I have a speed boat and I expect you go on the tube," he said with a wink and sauntered off, feeling the fire from Maka's emerald green eyes boring into the back of his head.

…..

…..

…..

"What, you're not coming to school?!" yelled BlackStar through the phone. Maka cringed at the strength of his voice over the phone.

"Who will entertain your God while if you're gone?" he asked. "Something's up Maka, you never miss school. You've been acting weird ever sense you switched to Wes Evan's brother."

"Really?" asked Maka in mock innocence.

"Really," said BlackStar flatly. He had seen right through her charade. "That's it I'm coming over."

"No!" Maka yelled but all she heard in response was the static of the line dropped. She had told BlackStar everything about Soul, even where he lived. The only thing she had neglected to tell him was the fact that he was the notorious Soul Eater.

"Great, I'm such an idiot," Maka mumbled to herself.

…..

…..

…..

"So let me get this strait," Soul said, "your friend, Assassin Ninja, is coming over to my house and he doesn't know that I'm Soul Eater?"

"Yes," Maka said to her feet.

"You told him where I live? That was really stupid," Soul said.

"I know!" Maka yelled, lifting her head to face him. "Please don't be mad at me!" She was pleading, her hands laced together. Soul knew he would have fun "punishing her," it was too much fun teasing her.

"I'll try," he said, trying his best to look hurt. "But I think I'll be able to take this kid. From what I heard he is strong but cocky as hell."

"What, you're going to fight him?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well what am I supposed to do. Do you think that he'll walk in here and be cool with me standing here?"

"Just… don't wreck anything please. It's a bitch to clean," Maka said looking at him.

There was a sudden knock on the door and BlackStar's voice came from behind the wood, "Hey let me in, you can't stand living without a big guy like me, bwahahaha!"

"Go answer the door please," Soul said as he was pulling up his sleeves.

Maka trudged over to the entrance and as soon as it was unlocked BlackStar burst through the doorway. "Ok, Maka tell this big guy what's up!" BlackStar opened his mouth to supposedly say more, but when he caught sight of the white haired man slouching behind Maka he stopped slack jaw.

"Eater!" he screeched after a second's pause and launched himself at Soul.

Soul ducked easily from BlackStar's body and turned to face the blue haired boy glaring at him. "Why don't you let Maka and me explain," Soul asked but at the sound of his best friend's name he growled and launched himself at Soul again.

It took Soul quite a bit more effort to dodge BlackStar the second time and he grumbled out, "Guess not." BlackStar's fist connected with the side of Soul's stomach and he grunted in annoyance.

BlackStar came at Soul a second time from behind but Soul was ready. He grabbed BlackStar's fist and threw his over his shoulder. BlackStar's breath was knocked from him, and he tried to sit up, desperately gasping for breath.

"BlackStar, are you ok?!" Maka ran to him and knelt down.

"Maka, what are you doing working for Soul Eater?" BlackStar finally croaked out after catching his breath.

"Oh, so now he asks questions," Soul sneered.

"Shut up Soul," Maka snapped, both BlackStar and her glaring at him. She turned back to her downed friend and explained the predicament she was in.

….

….

….

"You bastard, I should kill you!" BlackStar yelled at Soul when Maka finished her story to him.

"BlackStar, listen to me," Maka said grabbing his face and pushing it to look at her, "Leave this be, ok? You know I can take care of myself. I promise it will be fine."

BlackStar glanced over at Soul slouching against the wall and snarled, "If you lay a finger on Maka I will kill you, do you hear me?"

Soul got up and walked slowly over to blue haired boy on the ground. His bangs parted to show dark, red eyes. He held his hand out to him, a gesture to help him up. When BlackStar warily grabbed his hand Soul forcefully brought him up so that his mouth was right at the blue haired boy's ear. "I would never hurt Maka, you hear me?" he whispered dangerously.

He let go of BlackStar's hand and the boy just stared at the white haired man, dumbfounded. Maka herself watched the pair curiously, wondering what Soul had whispered in BlackStar's ear.

The boy looked at Soul a while longer before a large smile spread across his face. "Just know that you having the trust of such a big guy comes with great responsibilities," he said before high fiving Soul. With a big thumb's up, BlackStar was out of the door.

"What did you say to-…"

"Listen Tiny Tits we have to leave in half an hour to the airport so you better have everything packed up," he interrupted her. Suddenly Soul saw stars behind his eyes and the back of his head ached.

"Don't interrupt me you dick, and don't call me Tiny Tits," she screamed at him, holding a book in her hand.

"Cool it, it was just a comment, jeez," he groaned, rubbing the back of his head. He ignored the comments popping up in his head, mainly because he didn't want his brains scrambled.

…

…

…

…

Maka sat back and tried to ignore the pain in her ears as she read. The pressure from the plane was giving her a head ache, not that she would ever complain. Being in first class sure was nice, but the flight assistant kept bugging her, asking Soul not stop if he needed anything. She didn't know why but the flirting bugged her.

To her right there was loud snoring and Maka was relieved he had finally fallen asleep. At least now the whore flight attendant would stop coming around and interrupting her.

She glanced over at Soul's sleeping form. His frosty hair was a mess and drool was flowing from the corner of his mouth. _Why would anyone like him?_ She thought, disgusted. She guessed that they just didn't know how big of an ass he could be. But as she was staring she started to marvel the firm lines of his abs and his strong, well built shoulders.

His shirt had ridden up, revealing his navel. White fuzz covered the area just above his pant's line. She imagined how the hair and toned muscles would feel under her fingers.

_A little touch wont hurt anyone, _she thought. Looking around she realized that no one was either asleep or not watching. Gently, she let her fingers run delicately over the soft peach fuzz. She moaned softly and felt a liquid heat pool in nether regions. A familiar slickness was between her legs.

Maka heard Soul whine softly in his sleep and the heat intensified. Looking down, Maka noticed the distinct bulge in his pants. Maka, being the curious girl she was, wondered what his dick would feel like in her small palm.

She looked around again, making sure no one was watching and slipped her hand under the waist band of his jeans. She felt around until she found what she was looking for, and wrapped her fingers around his hard member.

Maka was mesmerized by the hot cock in her hand and groaned softly at the hot feeling. She flushed when Soul hissed in pleasure his eyes squinted shut. She flinched back as Soul's crimson eyes slid open.

…

…

…

…

Soul was having one of the best wet dreams of his life, and it was about his forced assistant. Her long creamy legs wrapped around his bare waist, her head between his legs… He opened his eyes to see Maka flying away from him and a extreme tightness in his pants.

"Umm, Maka, I have to use the restroom," he mumbled. He didn't notice her panicked expression, or the blush peppering her cheeks.

He made his way to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He grumbled to himself and made his way to the toilet. He didn't think that this boner would go away so his only option was to jack off.

The girl of his recent fantasies was going to be seated right next to him the entire plane ride. Not to mention that she was wearing a really short skirt. _This is going to be a long day, _he thought as he gripped his throbbing cock.

…

Thought I would throw in a little bit of lemony goodness for an apology. Reviews please, this is my first attempt at a lemon. The next one in this story will be a lot dirtier so don't worry. Love you

~D


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry that I haven't updated lately! I have no excuses, huh. Anyway I wanted to address some questions people had. Yes I know Wes doesn't look like I described him, but I wanted him to look like that. And yes, I can see Soul being a little out of character and I'll try to make him more in character.

…

Soul stretched lazily as he and Maka made their way out of the airport. It was twilight and the sun was setting over the lake, creating a hue and red and gold sparkling across the calm surface of the water.

Soul snuck a glance at Maka and observed the way the golden light made her pale blonde hair shine. She looked tired but angelic as the setting sun made her glow.

"Are you ready to head back to my place?" Soul asked. She swung her emerald eyes toward him and nodded.

"Didn't you say your family owns this place?" she asked.

"Yeah, they are letting me borrow it for the weekend. Don't worry we'll have fun. This lake used to be my favorite place to go as a child," his eyes glazed over as a happy haze of nostalgia washed over him.

Maka found herself experiencing a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach as she watched crimson eyes stare off into space and a rare genuine smile grace at her employers face.

She snapped out of her stupor when Soul cleared his throat awkwardly and said, "We had probably get going if we want to make it there by night."

"Yeah," Maka said looking down at her feet. She shuffled after Soul's slouching form as they made their way to his family car.

…

…

…

Maka decided she loved driving in a convertible. The wind in her hair made her feel like she was flying.

Soul had his left arm hanging out the window. He glanced over at Maka. Her eyes were closed and a large smile adorned her face. He grinned.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

Maka's eyes snapped open and she gave him a suspicious glare. She couldn't tell if he was making fun of her or not.

"I've just never ridden in one of these before," she admitted cautiously.

Soul's mouth gaped open. "You've got to be kidding me," he said.

"Why would I kid?! Anyways its not like everyone can afford a fancy car like this," she said with a huff.

"Hey no need to get snappy," Soul said looking back at the road.

After a pregnant pause Maka spoke up. "If you must know I am enjoying myself," she said quietly.

Soul said nothing, but a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

…

…

….

Maka's eyes widened as they pulled up to the beach house. Well more like a beach mansion.

It overlooked the now black waters. The stars were bright and viberent, the milky way spread out over the sky. It was a beautiful setting, except for the fact that a certain someone slapped Maka's ass.

"Damn, what you lack in the tit department you sure make up for in the butt-" a book silenced his sentence and Maka stalked off towards the house.

"Fuck…" Soul groaned as he made his way after the angry teen to unlock the door. They stepped inside and he heard Maka gasp beside him at the grandour in front of her. He decided not to say a sarcastic remark in light of the recent events of head injuries.

"Do you need me to show you to your room?" Soul asked. He didn't wait for an answer and headed down the hall way to the left. Maka followed quickly behind, gaping at the large and splenorous house.

"You are going to need to make us a lunch tomorrow after breakfast," Soul said as he stopped in front of a door and pushed it open.

"Why," Maka asked as she stepped inside the guest room and sat her suitcase down on the bed.

"Because tomorrow I'm taking you out on the boat, and we won't get back until late," he said.

"Umm, okay."

"And by the way, if I were you I would get as much sleep as possible, because you and I are going to go extreme tubing," he said with a large smirk and a wink.

"Great…" Maka muttered under her breathe. She gasped when she felt hot breath on the back of her neck.

"Hey, do you need someone as cool as me to spend the night with you? It can get pretty scary in this old house night," Soul said huskily. Maka felt her heart quicken as Soul's fingers lightly traced up her arm to her shoulder.

Soul's other hand found its way to the back of her thigh, his fingers spreading out and gripping her skin, dangerously close to her butt. She knew she should stop him, and her brain was screaming at her to push him away, but she then felt his lips lightly trace the shell of her ear and a fog of lust settled over her brain, blocking out any thought other than the need for him.

She whirled around so that her chest was pressed up against his abdomen. Her heart was racing as she leaned against his crotch. She felt him through the rough material of his jeans, and decided that two could play at his game. She roughly grabbed him and squeezed. She watched his eyes widen and roll back into his head as a moan escaped his lips.

She gasped when grabbed her hips roughly and brought his mouth to her ear and said, "This is a dangerous game you're playing with me Maka," he said huskily. She should probably let go of him, turn around and climb under the covers in embarrassment, and maybe smack him on the head with her encyclopedia collection to the point where he wouldn't remember anything. But she couldn't as lust and want took over her body.

"Soul," she whispered in his ear. He stiffened at her lusty voice, caressing her upper thighs. Long fingers dipped under her skirt and played with the edge of her panties.

"Soul," she whispered again, roughly.

"Hmmm?" he whispered, the pads of his fingers pressed against her burning, covered core. She gasped and her hand went up to grab a fistful of his snow white hair.

She forced him to look at her. "Kiss me," she said harshly.

Grabbing the small of her back he crushed her against him. Their lips slammed together in heated passion. She let her tongue slide over his lips and he opened his mouth, sharp teeth worrying on her bottom lip. He moaned when she plunged her tongue into his mouth.

Suddenly they both heard the door open and someone call out, "Hey Soul, you here yet?"

That was enough to bring Maka to her senses and she pushed Soul away roughly before fixing her ruffled skirt. Soul looked pissed his red eyes glaring in the direction of the voice.

He mumbled something incoherent and made his way out her door. Maka stood staring after him, wringing her hands nervously. No one made her loose control like that, and she would be damned if she let it happen again.

…

….

….

"Damn it Kilik, you couldn't call?!" Soul growled.

"Sorry dude, I didn't realize you were buisy," said the attractive dark skinned man in front of Soul. He was the Evan's family's beach house caretaker and one of Soul's best friends.

"Uhg, its fine," Soul sighed rubbing the back of his head, "but could you do a favor for me?"

"Yeah man, no problem. What is it?"

"I need you to take me and my assistant out on the boat. She's a prude and I need to give her a good time."

"Yeah sure thing," Kilik snickered.

"What are you laughing about?" Soul snapped.

"Nothing man, just can't wait to meet your "assistant" tomorrow," he said with a wink. Soul's face flushed angrily.

"See you in the morning Soul-kun," Kilik said in a high pitch as he walked out the door.

"So not cool, cock blocked by my best friend," muttered Soul. He made is way to bed, defeated and with a painful boner in need of handling.

…

So I will update this soon. I'm taking a little break from I Will Keep Hold of Your Soul but will try to update soon. Also I will be posting something really awesome so keep your eye out ;)

~D


End file.
